


Spin the Bottle

by 401



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Drunk Steve Rogers, Kissing, M/M, Office Party, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

Bucky hung back, watching the group from the edge of the room. The atmosphere was relaxed and the camaraderie of the Avengers circle was clear. He had analysed some of the the relationships quite meticulously. Sam was new but accepted as old, providing jokes subtly but with good reception, Clint was the 'goofball', kept in check by Natasha who was  an almost motherly force. Bruce was quiet, the butt of quite a few jokes but a very good sport with it. Bucky could see that people respected him nonetheless. Wanda was quiet, obviously younger but not enough to be out of place, she made jokes rarely but integrated well. Steve let down any authority on nights like these, sitting back with a beer and letting the night pass. 'One of the guys'. He even sat differently, the square in his shoulders and his jaw relaxed and laugh got louder, less measured. There was a certain military control that he was not quite ready to relinquish. Bucky liked the relaxed Steve.

Bucky did not feel as though he fit in this multicellular unit that was the Avengers. Too much water under the bridge? Maybe. It helped that Tony was absent from this meet-up, spending more time on patching up a shaky near-divorce with Pepper and overall taking a breather for himself. It did not brighten the dark cloud that Bucky felt followed him around ceaselessly. People were wary of him, he could feel it.

Steve caught his eye, pulling a face of mock pity, sticking his bottom lip out and patting the seat next to him. Bucky denied the offer, shaking his head and feeling his heart pick up at the thought of sitting in the circle, the exits blocked by the Vision and Wanda and surrounded on both sides by Clint and Steve. The Captain stood up quietly, navigating his way through the group, stepping over Natasha lying on the floor with her head on Clint's lap.

"One foot out of the door already?" Steve asked, handing Bucky a beer, "Bruce designed these. Some sort of synthetic alcohol that will actually get you and I drunk."

Bucky held the beer but did not open it. Steve's cheeks were flushed with laughter and tipsiness. His smile was reaching his eyes in a way that it did not usually.

"Go back and have fun, I might go to the room," Bucky forced a smile, "I'm not really a...party person I guess."

Steve frowned and took the beer out of Bucky's hand, putting it on the counter next to him. He put his hands on the soldier's hips, squeezing gently. Steve looked at Bucky solidly for a few moments, as if he was searching through his thoughts.

"Is it the noise?" Steve asked, pushing a rogue hair behind Bucky's ear, "Or are you just struggling with the conversation and all?"

Bucky gave a nod, a universal yes to both of the questions. His honest worry was bringing down the tone of the evening. The thought of being the elephant in the room was an uncomfortable one, and he knew it was a very real possibility.

"I ain't about to ruin your night, Stevie," Bucky mumbled, looking down at the Captain's hands, now laced around his.

Steve gave a friendly huff of dismissal and led him to the group. Bucky swallowed his fear, sitting down on the floor at Steve's feet with his back to the couch. Natasha sat up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yay! My favourite Soviet war criminal has finally decided to save me from Captain Boring and the craft ale brigade," Natasha groaned theatrically, "Bucky, tell them about vodka with me, they need to learn."

Bucky smiled, steadying Natasha.

"There was this one spirits place in Novosibirsk, literally it only served 40% and upwards, and there was one cocktail called a Suicidal. It was like 70% straight alcohol? Nat had one glass and I had to carry her home while she sang the alphabet over and over in Russian," Bucky explained, watching Clint wince at the image.

Steve put a hand on the back of Bucky's neck, a warm, calming gesture. The music changed to another song that Bucky did not recognise.

"You two have know each other for how long?" Clint asked, sitting forward with his elbows on his knees. Nat sat on his shoulder, fiddling with the button on her jacket.

"Since Nat was 16. I've kind of been 28 for like 70 years though so...I would have been like 80 something really," Bucky thought through the maths, "We trained together. I trained her."

Clint nodded, throwing Bucky a Coke and continuing his conversation with the Vision behind him.

"See, it's not so bad," Steve said quietly, leaning forward so that his mouth brushed against Bucky's ear gently, "You're doing really good."

Bucky let his head rest back against Steve's knee slightly. It was grounding and he was much more comfortable with part of him touching Steve. It was security.

"I'm totally up for spin the bottle," Clint declared, putting an empty Coke bottle in the middle of the circle, "No fucking around either; let's do this."

Bucky looked up at Steve in confusion. Steve shook his head and shrugged.

"Someone explain it to Grandpa and Co."

Sam turned to them both.

"Someone spins the bottle, and they have to make out with whoever it lands on. Or a forfeit like eating something gross. Like one night Nat had me eating a Captain Crunch, cottage cheese and mustard sandwich because I wouldn't kiss Tony," Sam explained, shooting a look of resentment at Nat, "Yes woman, I am still mad about that."

Bucky nodded slowly before turning to Steve.

"Yeah, why the hell not?" Steve sighed, sitting down on the floor with the rest of the group.

Nat went first, she spun the bottle and it landed on the Vision. She leaned forward, and kissed him. It seemed quite simple.

"That has gotta' be one for the books. I've now kissed artificial intelligence," Nat chuckled, returning to her seat.

It was Sam next, who got locked in an awkward, grimacing kiss with Clint that was photographed by everyone. Clint got Wanda, who he french-dipped dramatically putting on a hilarious Italian accent that made everyone cringe just a little. Then Bucky.

He spun it. The first go left him pointing at the wall. He went again.

Steve.

He had been hoping for anyone else. That way, he could bypass all emotion and get the deed over and done with. He and Steve were not technically a couple, but they were not just friends. It was an awkward arrangement that frustrated Sam ("Just get freaky already!") and confused everyone else. They knew Steve was bisexual, but it was not discussed very often, and no one had spoken to Bucky for long enough for his sexuality to become a subject.

"So are you both Sleeping Beauty?" Nat joked, "Because let's face it, Steve has the eyes for it."

Steve fluttered his eyelashes comically and broke into laughter, a big toothy grin that made Bucky's stomach tighten and raised his breathing.

"Come on, I need you guys to look gayer than me at least once tonight," Clint groaned, still avoiding eye contact with Sam.

Bucky turned to Steve and was surprised when the Captain forgot all formalities and kissed him straight away, holding him in place with a hand on his cheek. There was a loud 'ooh' from Natasha and a quiet heckle of "slip in the tongue" from Bruce that made Bucky snort a laugh against Steve's mouth. He tried to pull out of the kiss slowly, only to be anchored back in place by Steve's other hand.

"Steve, bro, your ten seconds ended like twenty seconds ago," Sam prodded Steve's shoulder to no avail.

Bucky felt a bubble of embarrassment rise in his chest, along with a plethora of other emotions that were racing through his mind at a mile a minute. Steve's lips were hot, they tasted like beer and mint toothpaste. His hands on the sides of his face were like blinkers on a horse, blocking out the room around him like it was only him and Steve in the crowded lounge. It was all Steve, he was everything. An all absorbing heat and light, golden against Bucky's skin, thawing him out from within. He had not touched any alcohol but he felt drunk.

Steve finally pulled away. The Captain's cheeks and neck were flushed pink and his lips looked bitten and pressed.

"Well that was impressive," The Vision said quietly to Wanda.

Bucky shuffled back into his place, his heart still hammering in his chest like an overwound metronome. Steve smiled at him coyly, clearly just as shaken by his loss of self-control as Bucky was. Natasha offered the Captain another beer, he declined and sat back up on the couch. Bucky leaned back again once more, content with the feeling of Steve's hands tracing over the back of his neck slowly, invisible to the others.

The Captain leaned forward.

"We should go back to the room," He whispered.


End file.
